


Brilliant Crimson

by Infinite_Peepee_Man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Am i doing this for you or me?, And trench coats, Birds, Damn i just really like red, Edward Elric - Freeform, Edward elrics coat lmao, Five am freewrite, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally couldnt find a plain tag for Hawks, Im failing math but i love science, Lmao my sleep schedule is so screwed, My First AO3 Post, Nobody knows, Other, Thats the thing, Wings, please help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Peepee_Man/pseuds/Infinite_Peepee_Man
Summary: Some descriptions of red things, purely to fuel my five a.m. Creativity





	1. Wingy boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My authors notes are so screwed up idk hoe to fix it if someone knows please tell me

Wings

Feathered, brilliant and strong. With every movement, another draft of wind. The pulse of the wind between each seam. Sprouting from the back of a hero, are two, hefty, strong, swift avian arms. They stand tall and proud, eternally growing again. They sense danger, they connect telepathically. Beauty. They transcend grace and light, Illuminating the path like an angel. With the heart of a good person, and someone who is trying to do better, they shine confidence. Even if there is none

The blazing fire that may surround them, and burn them down until they are nothing but mere nubs, that just spike out of a good mans spine, will not always be there. The wings will grow back again, and face the challenge. Ever more disregarding and degrading the world may be to them. The media. Society. They do not waver. For nothing with the courage and crimson like them shall stand out more Prideful and, although reckless, Careful. Seemingly always in danger but always pulling through. 

These wings are worth it.


	2. Lockes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my original favorite character. The manly Kirishima Eijiro

Lockes

Those red dyed lockes upon the hardened dragons head glisten like the surface of a bloody koi pond. Sleek and soft like a carefully groomed feline and lengthy enOugh to pass as a bob.

Often black roots, in need of a touch up, show through the crimson of the rest. Often the brilliant maroon fades to a salmon. The new growth always calls for an extra adjustment, harsh chemicals altering the strands coloration.

The spray chemicals used to manipulate the shape they make all put together leaving small blemishes in the dye due to chemical reactions and constant use. More often then not do the streaks show through and cause the head under the hair some worry.

It seems he dyes his eyebrows as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow second day of school and i already have 1 kudo djjdx that made me unusually happy. Augh ill think of more red things to write about


	3. Trench coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow another fandom ITS FOUR AM AND I HAVE SCHOOL IN TWO HOURS

Trench coat.

Clad in a heavy red cotten-denim blend, unceremoniously blazing in the wind and messily flapping around like a chicken with its head cut off. For a k̶i̶d̶ man who's worked his whole life in the alchemic field, practicing and reverting back to trial and error-he still seems to dress like he's going through his emo phase. Or as many others would say, most likely including himself, "goth with underlying hints if emo"

The black symbol inked onto the back, the hood draped over his shoulders. Trench coats are often interesting. Usually meant to be worn in colder climates-yet he takes it with him everywhere. The red shouldnt just be *red*, it should be described as *saffron*. An elegant color often mistaken for a similarly named violet flower, instead of the crimson spice. Maybe its the othet way around.

The shoulders that bare the coat are heavily burdened. Try not to treat him like he's glass though, or he mighu shatter you like porcelain.


	4. Stoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you can count the philosophers stone as red? Because its kind of a pinkish fuchsia color but whatever

Often smaller then ones palm, a philosophers stone. Reddish in color, and magenta in the light, glinting like the eyes of thousands of lost souls. Made with alchemy and low morals, few *actually* exist. 

Many fraud or phonies are present, but they arent what *really* matters. Its powerful brilliant fuchsia ignites a power within that reveals a godlyness that many wouldnt expect. Charged with the energies of a thousand humans, packed into a small gem. Rendering it very unstable.

(law of equivalent exchange who?)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao its five am i have school on tuesday and its sunday/monday now i cant remember augh anyways when peoole actually read this, enjoy it because i love Hawks and his wings and bIRds


End file.
